


I GOT STUCK IN HOLLOW KNIGHT, AS THE KING PALE BEST FRIEND

by ELENA_HEDGEHOG



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: BFF ARE EPIC, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bug bashing, redemtion of the pale king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELENA_HEDGEHOG/pseuds/ELENA_HEDGEHOG
Summary: ALTERNATIVE NAME...... THE KING AND HIS MINISTER...The king is dying as well as his kingdom... all alone... with no one, no people, no family... no friends... He is a dying light... sometimes need some back up to shine again...a lonely king... and a lonely human... found each other... and form a friendship that will have to survive hardships, beyond godly...
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader, Herrah the Beast/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Reader, The Knight (Hollow Knight)/Reader, The Pale King (Hollow Knight)/Reader, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 57





	1. How The Mess Begins

I was sleeping ... well I think I am dreaming, because this must be a dream, there is no way this is not a dream, which is why I conclude that I am asleep and I am alone at this moment ... very very strange dream ... what the hell did I eat to dream this ... it must have been those microwave burritos ... I curse you chipotle meat lovers burritos from cheppos corner shop...

I was floating between light and darkness ... a yellow light and darkness ... I felt eyes looking at me from one side to the other ... a blue light from the other side of that rare dimensional limbo ... I like blue ... but then I felt a chill behind me ... I turn around and see a light, very pale, like the light of a hospital or school hallways ... it fills me with nostalgia ... but I see that It is fading, it flickers like a lightbulb is fading ... but I can feel despair coming from it, then I see it start to fade like it's giving up ...

\- "not on my guard, no ..."

and I faint ... only to wake up in a damp, cold, very hard place ... I think I'm lying on the floor ... and with the biggest headache ... I feel like someone has hit me with a baseball bat, but a metal one ...

I open my eyes and look around me ... oh my god I hope it's one of those dreams within another dream ... because I feel inside a horror movie where the heroine wakes up in a catacomb after being kidnapped by a lugubrious ghost ... why is that statue crying tears of a black substance ... it looks like void from undertale ... "gaster are you here ????"

because oh baby ... a want to wake up ... but sitting here on the floor in a weird place, it's just turning you into a sitting duck ... so, I get up, I shake off my clothes ... strangely I see My backpack and suitcase aside ...... I don't think about that much ...... I think I remember something from comiccom ... I think I had it so much in my head, that I even dream of not losing my suitcases. ..

I continue down the strange hallway ... and I see a dim light ... I enter the place and I see myself in what seems ... a throne room where a light came from, from the throne ...

a light whose eyes were staring at me ...

i feel like it can see my soul... but manners are a must...

\- "hi ... im alice, and you?"

\- "..... wyrm ..."


	2. A KING´S RANT

**_Alice pov_ **

I didn't know what to think ... was this a dream? ... I had fallen out of bed again and was unconscious? ... I really don't remember what happened ... because of my suitcases I can tell that I was getting ready to leave and cosplay somewhere ... I looked around ... and realized I was being really rude to the person in front of me ...

I dream or not, I entered a strange place that apparently was the home of this character ... it seems familiar to me but it was as if my memories had been hidden ..

manners first and foremost alice, always show manners ... at least until they make you mad and then let your claws out ...

\- "um ... excuse me, sorry to bother you, I really hate to be a nuisance, but could you please inform me where am I ???, apparently I was left in this place and I really would like to find out how to go home ... please and thank you "I said looking at the subject who seemed to be very very very sick ... he was really ... pale ... why do I feel like I did a" pun "without thinking ?...

He stared at me, was he wearing a mask maybe? I don't see any faction move ...

\- "Left here you say ........... well it is unfortunate for you ...... creature from distant lands ... you are in the dying kingdom of Hallownest ... the subterranean and decaying kingdom. .. soon this will only be nothing more than a tomb for all the inhabitants that were left behind ... very appropriate in my case .......... since soon my light will be extinguished as well as that of my kingdom and finally we will be consumed by the light that destroys the mind and the darkness that consumes the body "said he looking towards the horizon as if trying to see something that is not there.

\- "Well that's depressing ... if this place is so bad, why don't everyone just take their things and leave while, I don't know, they do a quarantine until everything is fixed"

He turned to see me, as if i had grown a second head ... - "leave our home?" said something silent

\- "Well, yes, if the place is dangerous, it is normal for people to leave until things improve, why risk innocent people until the authorities fix the problem ..."

\- "That sounds so simple, just take your things and go ... but no one thinks about those who are left behind" said the melancholic.

\- "That is the point, those who are left behind are supposed to be the experts and the authorities, the ones who are supposed to fix the problem" she said

\- "But what happens when the problem, no matter how much they have tried, have always failed" she said a little annoyed.

\- "Well, they close the area of contamination, and if they can't find a cure, then they purge it or seal it and move to another place" he looked at her and let out an annoying sound and began to laugh like a mad man ...

\- "IF THAT IS SO EASY, SEAL THE PROBLEM, BUT FOR THIS YOU SACRIFY EVERYTHING YOU HAVE AND FOR A TIME IT WORKS AND THINGS SEEM BETTER BUT THEN IT APPEARS AGAIN AND WORSE THAN BEFORE AND YOU NO LONGER HAVE ANYONE BY YOUR SIDE AND EVERYTHING FALLS OUT BECAUSE THE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTED YOU OR ARE DEAD BECAUSE THEY SACRIFIED THEMSELVES FOR YOUR STUPID PLAN OR THEY HAVE ABANDONED YOU BECAUSE YOU DEFRAUDED AND THEY DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU " somehow he had gotten up from his chair and had been walking from one side to the other in front of me ... I don't know what his surprise was that he could move or that he yelled at me ...

\- "I ... I'm ... sorry ... I'm not ..." he said hesitantly

-"do you feel better?" I said while smiling at him

He looked at me puzzled, and dropped to my knee infront of him, to be at the same eye level that him...

\- "Sometimes it is better to make a scene and take out what you have inside, than to simply leave it inside and end up devouring your soul" I said and pulled him into a hug ...

At first he was paralyzed, but later I could hear a little squeak from the cockroaches of Madagascar ...

at least it doesn't sound annoying ... more it seems stressed ...

\- "why ... why are you doing this?"

\- "Because it looked like you needed a hug ... and I am a very empathic person, if I were leaving my feelings in the air in this way, I would like someone to give me a hug" I said and took him away from me a little to be able to see it well ...

he clung to my sweater quickly ... I think he was afraid I would stop hugging him ... oh god ... he's adorable ... small and adorable ... that's my weakness ...

\- "don't worry wyrm, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until you feel better, so go ahead let it out, say what you have in mind no matter what it is even if it doesn't make sense ... here I am, and I'll listen to everything "I said and put his head on my chest while hugging his torso ...

\- "What if I still don't feel better?" He said

\- "I'll still be here" I said stroking his head, careful not to sting me with his spikes ...

\- "What if after listening to my story, you despise me?" He said

\- "well i made you a promise and i will keep my word ... also by your tone of voice, you can tell that whatever it is you are not proud of having done it, if you are not sorry for doing it at least is that ... wyrm understands one thing, life is not black or white, there are more colors, everything has an explanation and there are always several versions of the same story ... it is like when the hero kills the beast in a story ... he is a hero for some but a murderer for others ... or like the thief who robs the rich to give to the poor, he is a hero for some and a villain for others ... I promise that I will listen to everything you have to Say and don't worry if you yell or make a scene, sometimes it's better to let it out after all "I smiled at him and he nodded ....

And so he told me everything that was his story ... from how he himself came to this place, how he fought against a beast to claim the territory, how he became a god, how he met his wife ...

\- "Everything was so simple when I was a beast, but everything changed once I became an insect" he said and took a deep breath ...

\- "Well it sounded like a tale of the fury of the titans ... but so far it doesn't sound so bad ... you didn't do it with malice, it was only institute ... you wanted this territory because here was your wife, And she because here she had her people ... which you sacrificed your body to God to give them mind and thought and your wife gave hers to give life to a dying place after the fight ... "I said while caressing her head.

He let out a snort ... - "but things did not end there" and so he told me about how RADIANCE did not die and the so-called infection began and how everything decay after his appearance ... until the emergence of his plan and like this ended ... and like him, who was once god, husband, leader, king ... he lost everything ...

\- "I noticed that you didn't call yourself, neither father nor friend" I said and he turned to see me, for this he had already got up and started to walk around ... he looked at me somewhat sad ...

\- "I don't deserve to be called a father because of what I did to my offspring, nor a friend because I never treated anyone as such and no one treated me as such ..." he said looking at the ceiling of the room ...

\- "And your wife was not your friend before being your wife, your allies, some were not your friends before being your subjects?" I said looking at him.

He looked at me thoughtfully and a realization came to his face - "really ... I don't think so ... not really according to my understanding of what a friend is ... of course I saw my wife as an equal yes, but my fascination and liking for her went directly to the desire to make her mine and not to lose another being similar to me and she accepted ... and friends ... because no one ever treated me as the same always as a superior being and those who could have been called my equals ... they feared or detested me "said the very thoughtful ...

\- "ouch that's lonely man ... so where are all those who were most attached to you, if it's not too painful for you to say so" I said, he looked at me and let out a sob ...

awww poor bug boy ...

I opened my arms to him and he came to hug me ... apparently this guy has a taste for being hugged, but apparently because of being someone important he resisted the urge ...

and another rant was started, he talked about how he failed them how he felt that he deserved all the evil in the world ...

\- "You don't think you exaggerate ... yes, of course, you were the leader but they also lived here, this is also their people and their world, perhaps they believed that you, even being a god, did not suffer, everything that lives thinks and feels, without matter to what degree he does it, he still does it, everything that lives has a mind and soul, suffers, lives, regrets and dies ... deep down we are all the same "I said and he started to cry and shout like everything else. 

They left as it was true that if they had suffered, but he also did and still he stayed, and the others left ...

But what hurt me the most was seeing him see his own hands ... - "my hands will forever be stained from the void that I spilled when sacrificing my children and I will always carry the weight of that sin"

\- "Ok, look, it's not that I want to justify your actions as valid, but I do think it was your despair that pushed you to do anything to save your people ... of course you did something horrible to ensure that your people survived, for them to survive something worse than death, .... becoming living death ... being a zombie technically ... but what about other people, no one told you anything? like, I don't know, don't do that it's crazy and wrong ? " I said looking at him, he looked at his hands and then put his hand to his chin ...

and his black eyes widened even more ... and the realization hit him ...

\- "But it is because they believed in me, I am the king and a god ... they believed that I would always be right and I disappointed them" he said hugging himself ...

\- "Well that's having a lot of faith in you and being really stupid at the same time ... you are putting them at the level of infants and it was a whole society ... it's like when you tell a child, touch that thorn and prick his finger You tell him again and he won't do it even if he trusts you "I said something annoying.

\- "I ... they ... you don't understand" he said desperately

\- "oh I understand enough, I see a man who sacrificed everything including his life twice, that of his children and even so they turned their backs on him" I got up from the ground and put both hands on his shoulders to make him look at me ...

\- "You think you are the only supreme being and leader who screwed up big ... let me tell you the story of the kingdom of the UNDERGROUND, because your story is very similar to that of the king of that kingdom ... a long time ago"

The king stared at me throughout history, it was so similar in a way to his, the king lost his children, the king had to kill those beings called humans for their souls to free his people, but every human who he fell, they were children too ... like his adopted child ... he could relate with asgore i can tell ...

\- "Asgore carried the weight and guilt alone, while everyone sought to have a normal life, all the weight of the pain was carried alone, his wife left him and likewise she instead of telling him not to do it, decided to leave him drowning in his despair and pain ... forgetting that he also lost them, that he also suffered "

I hugged him, - "many people take the easy route when pain and fear arrive .... some ignore it, others try to leave it behind and forget, still others resort to hatred and anger to hide it ..." I pushed it away a little and took his face in my hands ...

\- "the point is that when something big that affects the lives of many not only happens ... do not face it alone ... everyone is responsible for their own lives and has the right and duty to do something about it. .... you made bad decisions, accept it ....... your plan failed, accept it .... the pain that you have inside you exists, accept it ...... accept your wrongs ... and seek to do right "I said and hugged him again.

He was so overwhelmed that he began to sob again ... I hold tightly and at some point he tangled his body around mine, apparently from the waist down his body is similar to that of a centipede ... cool ...

In his mind he saw the ghosts of his children and how he disappointed the only one whom he could have called as such ...

\- "It all sounds so easy ... but I wouldn't know where to start ..." he said with doubt ...

\- "Taking a long and relaxing bath and eating a good lunch" I said smiling ... 

he looked at me like I was crazy ... -"a...bath?"

\- "Well when I become stagnate, the first thing I do is refresh myself, because if you don't take care of yourself, you won't be able to take care of others" I said ...

I could see the hamster wheels spinning in his head ...

\- "I don't remember the last time I did it"

\- "Don't you remember the last time you took a bath?" I said it horrified ..

\- "And eaten ... I really don't remember the last time I really took care of myself" He said scratching his head ...

I took a chocolate granola bar out of my pocket ... - "Here, eat this, while we are looking for what to do with you ... stinky bug" I said smiling, he looks at the bar (which I had already opened) he sniffed it and tentatively took a bite ... he opened his eyes wide and ate it in three bites, I took another and passed it to him along with a box of apple juice (my backpack and handbag were literally full of books and snacks. ... long trips without entertainment that don't require batteries and snacks will seem like hell)

\- "Ok bug boy, tell me where the kitchen is and I'll see that I can cook while you take a bath and change your clothes" He looked at me somewhat puzzled and took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen ... the way was long...

after giving me a quick course on how cooking works, he left me to go take a bath ... I got to work and there certainly wasn't much, so I decided to take some ramen packages out of my backpack and cut some roots that I found around and something that looked like dried meat, I put them on a separate pan and soaked it with a little spices that came in the soup packages ...

When I finished I made a pitcher of lemon tea (it was made of powder, but something is better than nothing) and two bowls of the soup ... it looks good to be something made of things that I gather around there ...

The king came in and was surprised when he saw the soup ... I smiled at him and we ate in silence for a while, and I could see that he hadn't actually eaten in a long time, I served him like four more servings ...

We talked a little about myself and I explained to him about my species and my world and what I did to myself ... I was the secretary of a CEO in a company, but I was on vacation at the moment and I liked to dress up as fictional characters in stories. I had to keep it in a way that he could understand me ...

\- "ok wyrm, once we finish eating, do you have a place with a blackboard that we can use?" I said opening a bag of mini pretzels to share with him ...

He takes one and says to me thoughtfully ... "my study, why?"

\- "I'll show you how humans solve problems" I told him and then we went to his study ...

We had the pretsels and the jug of tea so we got to work ...

We began to write on a huge blackboard all the problems that Hallownest had, on the one hand I wrote a translation of the things he was saying ... I could not read his handwriting ... 

and then we number them in order of importance and percentage of completion ... and we had a plan for the end of the day ... I don't know how it was but we ended up asleep on a pile of papers and books, he tied all around me...

I don't know if it is because it is his instinct to do it ... or because he is afraid that I will go ... when we woke up I asked him where the bathroom was and believe me friends that was quite an experience ...

Afterwards we went back to the kitchen and finished what was left of the soup and went back to the study again ...

_ **with this plan we turn out ...** _

1.- look for survivors and bring them to the city of tears as refugees, we would make the capital the safe zone ...

2.- working on something that would capture radiance to free his son from that place ... that plan came about when he said that it was a blue ball and an orange ball with legs that moved in jars ... He said that the blue was Lifeblood, a luminous butterfly larva that when consumed gave more energy and life points and the orange was an infection that had become sentient in a certain way, and I asked him in a dumb way ... why we did not concentrate on the infection in one of these, it seems that they stretch, it would not be better because this thing is not really a thinking being and it is already made of infection from the beginning ... I turn to see as if it were something fallen from the sky ...so part two was in design.

3.- restore the castle ...

4.- find if there are more of his children in the abyss or running around in hallownest, and see if some of his knights were still alive ...

5.- once your son is released, wake up your allies and look for more allies to make a committee as a round table to seek support on how to defeat the infection ...

6.- looking for a cure for the infected ... that came thanks to another silly comment of mine ... if the blue droplets are good, why not replace the orange droplets that are inside the bugs, with these blue ones ...

7.- look for an expert in dreaming things ... he said that the infection was produced by good, sweet and pleasant dreams that kept the sleepers under her power ..... another silly comment of mine resulted in this ... if pleasant dreams keep them trapped ... why don't we wake them up with something bad ... and so he planned to call the king of nightmares to ask for his opinion ... how convenient

8.- Seek how to lift the spirits of the population and make it more aware, as I had already said, he can be king and god ... but life and how to live it continue to belong to each citizen ... and thus a slogan was born.

_**"dreams and nightmares are for the world of dreaming,** _

_**you make a real life in the real world"** _

somewhat harsh but direct and concise ....

And what would my part be in all this ... well, he thought that ... - "You will be my minister, my conselour in a way, my right hand, you will have power over all my kingdom and the bugs in it, only my word will be greater "

(I felt like joseph the king of dreams, better not say that out loud)

\- "whatever you say oh great, wise, powerful and tiny king" 

"im not tiny.... how dare you impudent?"

-"yes, yes you are... and you are adorable.... and as your friend I have the duty to tell you so" i said to him, and he just let out a huff...

-"I'm going to regret this in the future do I?" he said looking at me but with a little smile... i can see because at the little cringe of his eye...

-"absolutely... and I'm going to enjoy the moment you realize that you are to attach to me to do something about it" i said smiling at him...

He just shook his head... -"come on human we must prepare you..." he said "for what?" he stared at me -"your clothing's and looks are to odd for a normal bug so we need to find you a disguise, I smiled wickedly and pulled my suitcase....

-"oh buggy boi, I think I have a solution" i smiled at him and he just raised a muscle eyebrow...

-"something tells me this is going to be a very tiring and odd friendship" he says and lid me to a room.

-"oh hell yeah, totally" I smiled happily...this was going to be awesome.


	3. The King´s New Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN ANGEL OR DEMON ... IT IS FOR YOU TO DECIDE

_**AN ANGEL OR DEMON ... IT IS FOR YOU TO DECIDE** _

The pale king was in his office, one would expect it to be full of papers and scrolls, rune stones and other items that required his seal and immediate attention...

But the truth ... is that his once vast desk overflowing with paperwork ... was neatly organized ...

on each side were three baskets, those on the right were new papers and scrolls that required review and on the left those which had already been reviewed...

His office once surrounded by bookshelves and whose only light other than that emanating from the king himself had been a simple desk light, now had a bookcase only behind him to his left a bookcase and cupboards, and to his right a large window with an armchair next to him and a table for tea ...

But let's go back to his desk ... on his desk there was a vase in which a delicate flower rested ... and next to it a small painting ...

something normal to have on some desks ... but nevertheless every time an insect entered the king's office, He always took a few seconds to look at his desk ...

That and the door attached to the side of the window ...

which was opening right now...

\- "Good morning wyrm, today you look less spent than yesterday ... Didn't you have a meeting this morning with the representative of the fool's coliseum?" said a mocking female voice

\- "ha... ha... ha.... Very funny ... my dear, very funny ... and in case you didn't notice my laugh was sarcastic" said the once very up tight, pale king.

-"it was? I didn't realize... of course your little bug boy, I noticed... I taught you to be sarcastic, and I couldn't be more proud "said the female voice who took all the scrolls, runes and papers and placed them in a basket.

\- "My lady, I know ... and is so hard not to use it when annoying diplomats come to me with problems so monotonous and of such little importance" he said rubbing his face while a hand placed a cup of dark tea in front of him ...

\- "Blessings to the god who put you in my path" he said taking a big sip of tea and leaning back comfortably in his seat, which was a small armchair instead of a simple chair ...

\- "Of course, of course, having brought me and our knowledge of plants, especially the tea with the highest caffeine you can find," said the woman with a little amusement in her voice.

He looked at her with eyes full of humor ...

she just smiled at him before putting on the mask she wore on her head...

\- "Well wyrm, you better finish your tea ... because you have a meeting with the representatives of the Sanctum, I already had a huge cup myself ... those guys always get me on my nerves" she said shuddering...

The pale king laughed, he could understand it ... even he disliked those guys ...

but they were a necessary evil until proven otherwise...

which for that reason he was excited for this meeting ...

Alice has been planning this meeting for months and finally accepted that those insects returned to the palace ...

but not for what they had in mind ... and he Pale King couldn't wait ... his lovely human was soft, gentle and extremely maternal to his subjects ...

except those who gave her the creeps ... she had a great sense of empathy and could feel the aura of insects doing unconsciously alert to your intentions...

She called it empathy and a great sixth sense ... he called it being susceptible to the intentions of the souls of others ...

whatever it was she was literally a "lie detector" and he couldn't wait to see her in action.

_____________________________________________

**_PALE KINGS POV_ **

As I walk beside her down the hall I can't help but take her hand to guide her through the corridors of the palace...

From that first day, that in the same way I took her hand to guide her through the intricate labyrinth of corridors and corridors of which the palace was made up ...

from that first instance, I did not stop doing it ...

In those first days it was more a convenience to prevent it from straying and getting lost... at least that's what it told me in mind.

Now I know better ... it's my fear of losing that person who freely offered to be by my side...

I diverted my gaze to appreciate her walking by my side ... so much has happened since she is by my side ... that I thank whoever was the god who brought her to my side...

Who would say that practically a stranger would become his pillar, to move on, after being on the brink of death and the destruction of his kingdom?

She brought him back from the spiral of madness, negativity and chaos...

Who would say that 10 months would have passed since that destined meeting...?

.-.-.-.-.-. - 10 months in....

Alice proved to be a specialist organizer ... she found all the survivors of the castle and organized them to bring to life such a neglected place, as I revived the ancient void knights...

She used some of my void knights to go all over the city of tears and its surroundings to search for and bring in survivors to the castle...

This is how we found Ogrim, oh my loyal knight, I was so happy to see one of my loyal knights alive ... Alice gave him the task of starting to clean the city of tears from infected insects along with various void knights ...

It was when we were able to bring more survivors, including warriors, who were given training to be part of the royal guard...

There were two very promising warriors, a young woman named Cloth and a young man named Tiso ... they were excellent warriors both in close combat...

We were able to find a nailmaster who did not want to be part of the court at first, but Alice has a fluency in words that it didn't take long to convince him, his name is Nailmaster Oro.

We were very lucky in our explorations, we found many more individuals, such as a nail smith and other more survivors ... some of which caused me to have a breakdown that ended with me in bed...

We arrive at the throne room, where there are three thrones, I sit in the middle one, my beloved Alice sits on my right side and on my left another insect taller than the two of us ... I look at them and smile and smile and they nod gently at me an Alice...

The doors open and the representative of the sanctum enters ... the same soul master GARK ...

This is going to get good...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**_NO ONES POV...._ **

The soul master entered the palace gates as if he were the owner ... he entered the throne room with fanfare as if it were an honor to have him there...

and that was one of the things that Alice hated the most ... this arrogant being ... thank god for her clothes ... her mask covered her face.

The soul master looked at the king and greeted him with fanfare and then directed his gaze to the insect that he was most interested in impressing...

the very secretly and mysterious "amethyst lady" ... an insect who came from distant lands to stand by the pale king and give him her infinite knowledge and power to rebuild hallownest ...

powers and knowledge that he wanted to possess.

So mystical and above all intelligent and clever ... to clever ... which was dangerous for him...

\- "O pale king my discoveries in the art of soul manipulation will be of great use to your new order of knights, if you allow me to instruct you in my knowledge ... if you supported my initiative ... I would see how this catastrophic infection would find its finally, for the sake of hallownest bugs "he said very proudly.

the king scratched his chin "after all his void warriors cannot manipulate the soul but with my knowledge they could obtain that power, I know that you my dear lady amethyst, will agree that giving that power to void warriors would be beneficiary for all" he said smiling smugly... but staring at Alice...

-"don't you agree, my dear lady Amethyst?" he said... looking at her as if she was a delicious snack...

if someone looked at the king they would think he was calm and collected ... but if you were next to him you could hear the sound of a hiss full of annoyance and contained anger ... they all knew very well that trying to act in a way beyond respectful or venerable towards the wise and respected "Amethyst lady" was absolutely forbidden ... to do so is to place yourself on the black list of the royal family...

only the royal family could speak to her in such a familiar way and especially touch her ... touching her ended in someone losing a hand if you were not from the court and that was still rare ... only the royal family could touch her and still so under her explicit consent ... only the pale king could freely touch her only him.........

And this insect maybe ... it couldn't be, it wouldn't be so stupid in.... there he goes... getting near the royal thrones...

in specific... towards hers, looking at her directly ... and there he goes, stretching his hand. .. Here someone is going to.......

"Click" the sound of snapping fingers

"WWWWAAHHHHHHHHHH MY HANDDDDDD" yes ... someone lost a hand ... what a shame ...not really...

A very sharp nail was pointed to the face of the offensive bug...

The bug full of pain and anger stared at was in front of him...

a huge nail wielding bug in front of lady amethyst, and her hand raised with her hand showing her finger in in a snapping position...

In front of him was the bug that was seated beside the pale king on his left side...

no other that the one time called the HOLLOW KNIGHT....

now know as PRINCE HOLLOW...

And the king, was...slow clapping.... –"nice time reaction my dear son, very nice"

-"WHYYYYYY???" He screamed in shock about this outcome... then suddenly to guards came inside and tied him in void torn tentacles...

Lady amethyst got up and walked to stand in front of the bug...

-"you dare to ask why? ok let me number the reasons for your tiny brain to comprehend..."

-"1. You came here to try and lie to the kings face your way of getting permission to experiment on bugs... something that you have being doing..." she said and the soul master got dead still

-"2. You have been kidnaping bugs to experiment and also conspired to take the kingdom of hallownest by making a pack with the radiance..."

-"THOSE ARE LIES.......... MY KING I WOULD HAVE NEVER BETRAY YOU MY LORD...PLEASE BELIEVE ME" he begged to the king

The king just stared at him... -"are they?" he asked amused...

-"YES MY LORD; WHAT PROOF YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?" he asked angry at the female bug... mystic or not he will not be defeated by a mere weird bug...

The lady amethyst came to the center of the room, while the guards opened the door to let more important bugs come from behind a room with a crystal wall....

They were very important bugs who were looking at the meeting the whole time...

Lady amethyst walked slowly towards the disgusting bug...

-"glad you ask.... Evidence A: left over of you experiments" she said and a huge bug came pushing a stroller containment with failed soul bug experiments....

-"Evidence B: whiteness of you deeds" she said and a very weak snail shaman came on being carried by Ogrin...

-"Evidence C: your soul concentration has fail and you orange eyes are showing" she said with an amused tune...

The soul master exploded in a soul aura and went directly at her... only to be stabbed to the ground by two huge nails... of other two huge knights....

-"how.... Only.... One...hollow....ki..giht.....???" he was spluttering near his dead...

The king got up from his throne and walked towards the insect ... and stood beside lady amethyst and took her hand giving a small kiss to it...

She keep staring at the disgusting bug....now dying bug...in the ground...

\- "Did you think I only had one child? That was your mistake, suppose things beyond your knowledge ... that and try to obtain things that are beyond your possibilities ... especially ... try to touch my dear lady "said the king, taking Alice back to the thrones to sit by his side....

\- "you charmer" she said making a fan gesture ... he laughs a little ... and that was the last thing the soul master saw ... he tried to obtain a treasure that was beyond his possibilities .. . He wanted to touch the sun and was burned...

When Lurien entered the throne room, and watched the scene ... always knew that the soulmaster would end badly...

The king stared at lurien and smiled at him... as calm as ever...

"oh lurien, how good you arrived, take two of my children and a squad of void knights to the sanctum and close it ... leave it free so that monomon can go with his investigators to analyze what they find there ..." he said smiling the king to his very faithful follower ...

The king call out –"GROOT, IVY" the two vessel who took their nails from the soul master's lifeless body..., turned to come near the thrones

-"oh, sweeties be good to lurien and try to not mess to much you cloaks down in the sanctum.... Also try not to brake too much soul flasks, they can be useful, also...." Said lady amethyst, she scratched both of their chins...making them trill happily....

-"be safe and take care of each other's back, and also be sure to keep lurien safe ok" she said booping them between their eye sockets... They both nodded happily,

They walked towards the "Watcher", he only nodded -- "Whatever your majesty orders" Lurien said and was followed by the two young vessels who were cleaning their nails from the soul master dead body... Once lurien left and the other people who were witnesses, the three one in the thrones stood up...

\- "Hollow, dear, could you go for your brothers to the queen's garden, it will be time for lunch" said Alice ... hollow nodded and left.

\- "Ogrim take the esteemed shaman to the medical wing, he must rest, and please ask the servants to please enter with the cleaning squad, we do not want the throne room to be contaminated with the plague of this FILTH "Alice said ...

Ogrim nodded slowly ... Lady Amethyst was a very noble and maternal lady, but extremely cold-hearted towards those who tried to wrong her ... she was someone to fear ... and the king was totally crazy about her ...

They were Lucky she was on their side...

There were times when they kind of pity the radiance...

She did not know what would come to her...

Once Lady Amethyst's plan to disarm her was executed...

And knowing her. ...

It would be extremely sadistic...

In that lonely office, across the palace, the one that belongs to the pale king... you can tell it's a magnificent work of art...sturdy and functional....

But...

Adorning their sides and front... you can see drawings and paintings adorning his front and sides... and toys around the base...

All belonging to his children....

Hand in hand the pale king walk to the family dining room with his new lady... his own and only true friend... the amethyst lady...

And joining behind them... the once called vessels... know new named the royal children...

Their children of the abyss.........

Bugs who see the royal family walk by have two thinks in mind... what a great family a proof of the kingdom becoming prosper again.

And the other...

What expended children... future knights.........

And the other...

What group of talented children... future knights.........

_........and....what a splendid little army in the making_

.

.

.

.-"Dear can i ask you something?

-"sure bugy boy"

-"why did you draw this?"

-"grubs are cute?"

-".....ok?...but why the hat and the monocle?"

-"...why not?"

-" ???? "

-"what?...not your fancy?"

-"oh my light....i knew it was for a PUN"

-"got yah"


	4. A cute root appears...and needs to be schooled

The king was coming out from a annoying meeting... he wished for alice to be with him for it... but she was tending to other matters at the moment... she always told him... if I can help you by doing some pesky jobs here and there it less work for you and more time to spend with the family...

You were god send... you had to be... only a god would send someone just as perfecto as you to help his sorry ass... your weird and insulting ways of speech are rubbing on him... but they were such a delight to say specially if they brought about such a smile to your face...

He wishes that his relationship with her wife would be as half as nice as it was his relationship with you... she was fervent and not wanting to be by his side again... secluding herself in her gardens... at least he knew she was safe for the moment and not lost in a dangerous place... Alice told him not to seek to be his husband just yet, to first win their friendship ... and he accepted, after all ... they had children together...

He contemplated his surroundings... the castle hade more color not just white silver and tones of black and grey... colorful flowers in the bases... each corridor had a different color lining in the flags... at first it was a suggestion to help Alice not to get lost around the palace... red markings meant that it was near the knights and warriors... light green meant garden area, light brown was for the kitchen, brown was for storage, light blue was the medical area, purple lining meant only royal family grounds (areas where Alice could freely be without a mask), purple and pink meant her work area, so her private office and library and small garden, silver meant pale king work area so his office, work studio and laboratory, and golden and silver together meant for the areas where everyone in the castle could be form the palace workers and knights to the special guests... the palace felt more alive than ever... (And orange meant dangerous areas like the labs or any area that could contain infection)

This was certain very different that in the past... in so many ways... Many will wonder what has happened in all this time, because the plan followed its course ... they decided to wake up the sleepers once everything was ready ... it was Alice who went on a trip to wake up the sleepers together with Ogrim ..

Lurien was the closest and that was awakened by the king himself, while Alice left on her journey where she found ... three insects... a traveler named Quirrel and a little Vessel ... who was delighted with Alice ... so like all mama bear ...

she adopted him ... little savage really sheeshh ... then they traveled through hallownest and when they reached greenpath they found Isma... the poor thing went in to a depressed state that she literally almost become part of the greenpath... seriously, she almost becomes a tree... also Ogrim was very happy to see her...

Alice: -"I ship it"

And with their help we were able to walk through the acid and reach monomon, where they woke her up ... and when they sought to return they found two small injured vessels ... and well, Alice's bleeding heart returned to act and took them with her to the castle...

While Monomon, Lurien and the King created a kind of containment tube for the radiance drops to be the containment capsules for the infection and take the place of the hollowknight, Alice left with little ghost and Ogrim to deepnest. .. Where they found smaller vessels in a Nosk nest...

When they arrived at deepnest they found the princess of the place ... hornet, who guided them to where Herra was ... carefully they woke her up and took her to the castle

on the journey back to the castle ... they were attacked by the treacherous mantis and it was where you could see how far ghost was a savage and Hornet was not far behind ... God Quirrel was crazy to... and that was where they met an ally ... a friend of ghost ... the hunter ... who was making eyes at Herra all the way to the castle as he did the favor of escorting them...

Alice: -"so much shipping"

With the help of the nightmare king, they were able to transfer the radience influence out of the hollowknight into the tubes and save it...

his son... when he stood in front of him... the hollow knight throw himself to the pale king's arms...

they have never been a doubt that the hollow not only was faithful to the king...

but he also...love him... he always knew he was his father...

and to make his father happy he would go through any hardship to make him happy... such a loyal son...

in his mind it has always been their father beside him... always him...

his recovery was slow and full of problems but not unsuccessful ... apparently having his siblings, especially ghost, made him develop more personality ...

over time more vessels arrived but not all grew, some stayed small growing up which was a normal rhythm, but some vessels developed metamorphosis ...

to grow up like the now called "HOLLOW" because he refused to respond to any other name...

hornet was a recurrent visitor of the palace even after her mother was healed up and returned to the deepnest to restore order to it...

she and ghost always had such a strange relationship... it seems as they knew from before...

they are always fighting around because ghost was such a carefree soul not showing that he gives a fudge about anything and that gets hornet on her nerves

ivy thinks it's hilarious and groot is a worrywart who gets stressed when those two play fight... ivy is like me I found it hilarious, ghost it's also like me, I'm a little care free and give no s#it about annoying stuff... hornet is too much like the pale king always worrying and want to everything to be precise, also like herra because she does not take kindly about not receiving the attention she seeks when she wants it...

After many days and even months of searching around hallownest some of the people that the king use to trust had pass away... like some of his more trusted knight and ever from the 5 great knights, words came that unfortunately one of the knights died called Hegemol and Ze'mer refused to be a knight again, not after his partner died ... shortly after, she died as well, once she was helped to visit the grave of his deceased partner... something very sad indeed...

one day a visitor came to the palace... it was another of the great five knights... it was dryya... bringing words from the white lady to inquire the truth about her surviving children living in the palace and her wish to see her children and so to bring them to her location...

it was hell of an awkward situation...

she was clear in her resolution to remain in her shelter in her garden...

the pale king beg her to come back but she was resolute in her wishes...

so after avoiding making a bigger scene Alice suggested a truce...

and faced the queen for the first time...

and her protective instincts were haywire... she was so blunt and so forward to tell the king at his face that she wanted to keep all the children with her, because he could not be trusted to raise them properly or keep them safe, not with all the pain that he put them through...

 _°°hell no, no you don't just say that to him...heck no missy this won't do...°°_ said Alice in her head

Alice was not happy at all about how she was literally berating him for something he regrets doing, and that pains him more than anything... she always knew that she will have this conversation with her someday... but she never expected that it would be so soon... well... let's get the dice rolling...

Warning: Alice is about to school the white lady... minding that she is the cutest root ever to exist...so she is going to try and be polite... but cutting the shit out like ripping a Band-Aid, its hurts but it will be fast...

Alice was standing before the queen, -"arguing will lead to nothing, both have different desires and very big resolutions ... but both share two things that they cannot deny ... they still care about each other and above all they wish the best for their children" said Alice

Dryya pointed her lance at her -"who are you?"

Alice swatted the point of the lance away from her face -"I'm the Amethyst Lady, the king's minister, I have come from faraway lands to help the pale king restore this kingdom"

The queen stared at the masked purple robed bug...???...creature??? Her sight was very bad now that she has being secluded in this dark cocoon of hers...

-"you speak the truth outsider, but I can't let him keep the children, not after all that he have done" said the white lady... the pale king grabbed the front of his robe... it hurt... it hurt having that be throw at his face... by someone he cared about...

The masked bug let out a chuckle –"pretty words coming from someone who is as guilty as him" said Alice...

-"HOW DARE YOU?" screamed dryya, and throw and attack but hollow was faster and protected Alice...

-"my child why?" asked the white lady...

-"because after everything, he still loves his father and wishes to stay by his side... don't you see he endured all that pain for his father until the very end... do you know what was the first thing he did once he was free from the radience?...it was hug him"

Hollow swatted the nail of dryya's hands, and the rest of the small vessel rapidly took it, hissing at dryya when she went to retrieve it... they will not let no one try to hurt... the nice lady who take care of them and his father...

Well the truth is that they think something else of her (new momma... purple momma) but no one knows this because they still can't speak words... so shhhhh don't tell....

-"do you hate the pale king?" asked Alice

-"........no ... I do not... I still care about him... but it was too much for me to see what was of the fate of our children and then the one it grew in the castle only to lose it" she said crying

-"good, because hating him will mean hating yourself to, because as I said you are as guilty as him"

-"SHE DID NOTHING" screamed dryya

-" exactly, you didn't do anything ... when he suggested the idea, you didn't suggest anything else ... when he was making his plan, you didn't stop it ... when your son was sacrificed to save the kingdom, you just saw it happen ... you didn't do anything ... you didn't do anything bad ... but you didn't do anything right too ... in my land there is a saying, so guilty is the spider that weaves the web that catches the fly, like the insect that sees the fly fly to the net and remains silent" said Alice with resolution.

-"I never wanted to this to happen to them, for them to suffer"

-"but it happened, do you think he wanted to submit his children to it to?... do you think it did not hurt him?... not because he does not shows it easily means that he does not carry the guilt... don't you see, he had to keep al his pain and sorrow, he had to swallow his regrets his own hopes and dreams... to keep the whole kingdom from crumbling... they needed hope so he had to keep everything inside of him... even when it was eating him inside, a pain that consume him every single day... don't you dare to think he did not suffer about this, you both lost several of you children in this hellish place... but he was the one who watched them die" Alice said

The king hold her hand with his trembling one... he was getting in shock... he was about to have a panic attack...

The white lady started to cry –"I am so sorry, wyrm, I'm sorry for leaving you behind I'm sorry"

-"its ok... I don't blame you... ali.... I mean lady amethyst told me that sometimes people deal with pain in different ways... you just choose the one who will pain you less"

Alice took one of the roots of the white lady and place it in the pale king's hand...

-"What is done can never be undone... you just can do better and wish for the best"

-"I don't want to lose my children again" she said holding tighter the pale kings hand

-"neither i... I want to be better for them..." said the pale king looking at the white lady in the eyes...

-" Let's be honest look at this place, even with your power and your knight, you won't be able to protect all the children ... you don't have enough shelter to keep them safe from the dangers of this place, and also they also want to be with their father, would you deny them that? "Said Alice

-"no, but what can we do?" said the white lady

-"may I suggest a solution?" said Alice

-"please do" said the pale king

-"in my land there are situations similar to this, when two parents do not live together they make an agreement called ... shared custody ... the children will have free access to both parents with regular visits to both ...."

-"dual parenting?" said both of the monarchs

And so she explain them the term and they discussed the custody terms: Dual parenting/ share custody, so both share parenting rights... the kids live in the palace because it was bigger, but they went and visit their mother freely... specially the small ones... the first tier vessels that Alice considered toddlers/kids.... The second tier ones, like hornet were considered like teens... and the third tier ones where considered young adults in human spectrum will be like in between 18 years old and their early twenty's... but...hollow was the eldest, he was a fourth tier vessel... so he was a full adult between his middle twenties or early thirty's...

Some vessels liked to stay with their mother in the queen's garden ... others liked more to stay in the castle ... even so they visited both places...

_**Over time Hallownest began to improve and life began again in that once almost dead kingdom...** _

_L_

_l_

_l_

_lOL_

lol


	5. Knowing the family…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a small chapter

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The king was in the dining room, sitting at the principal sit... with his family well his children and friends ... well ... those who remained... His children sitting around the table, they were a few, with different stages of growth, his wife refused to return to his side, staying in the depths of her garden an area between the mantis and greenpath ... and much to his regret the pale king agreed to give her, her privacy ...

The king looked around at the dining room table ... next to him his eldest son who was trying to defend his sandwiches from Ivy's attempts to steal them... groot helping some little ones to cut their meals... his other children, some tall, others small, others medium ... at his side, Alice was without a mask eating happily with some small ones sitting on her lap... only his family knew how she looked sometimes Ogrim will come and eat with them because he was the knight that I trusted the most, Isma was still a little weary of Alice and dryya...... dryya's loyalty was with the queen.... So she was with her in a permanent basis.

Alice was the one who suggested this solution... she called it, dual parenting/ share custody, so both share parenting rights... the kids live in the palace because it was bigger, but they went and visit their mother freely... specially the small ones... the first tier vessels that Alice considered toddlers/kids.... The second tier ones, like hornet were considered like teens... and the third tier ones where considered young adults in human spectrum will be like in between 18 years old and their early twenty's... but...hollow was the eldest, he was a fourth tier vessel... so he was a full adult between his middle twenties or early thirty's...

There were 25 children in total...

Hollow is a fourth tier and his brother called Ghost is molting to his fourth tier right now... it seems that he was older but stuck in his primary form but know with proper care he has begun to had a sudden grow spurt...

Ivy, Groot and thorns are third tier face = 3 total, the also where very small by groot being even bigger than ghost in size but slowly but surely they started to grow faster in similar fashion as ghost, but they stopped at third tier... big in of to be considered full knight size... thorns was found in deepest by Alice when she went to explore beside Hornet... that also was how they ended having more tiny vessels later on...

this is ivy and groot

ivy is in green and grot in yellow

also this is thorns

lets continue with the teens or better know as the Second tiers = 12 total

Spikes (looks like hollow but his spikes are longer and has two little ones in the back of the head)

Harp (horns like hollow but more stretched and more straight and pointing to the back a little)

Tourus (two long horns like a bull but with two thinner ones on each side)

claws (two thin horns in each side of the head)

Mossen (horns like a moose)

Rhyno (one single horn)

Elk (has horns like ghost, but has another spike behind each primary horn like spikes)

Hearty (because their horns look like a rounded hearth)

Trident (his head look like one)

Vines (it has three thin horns in each side of their head)

Sears (horns like a ram)

Arrow (similar to trident but with a thicker horn in the middle whit small spikes)

This 12 vessels were found inside the abys once the elevator was fixed... it was hollow, groot and ivy who went down there to explore to see if there was any survivors...

next we have the children kids that you consider in elementary school... the first tiers: 3 total

Hassel (two horns pointing two the back of their head)

Winger (horns longs like wings)

Sprout (two little horns on the top of the head two on the left and two on the right)

Later on in one of his travels ghost found this ones in the howling cliffs, when he was adventuring with quirrel and also found a very odd bug named Zote...

And lets talk about the hatchlings... this were babys found not in the abyss but in the ancient basin... they were al curled up near an old statue... it was alice who found them after she fell down a hole in deepnest when she found a vessel and was running after them... this vessel was Thorns who guided alice to them... and also gave alice a strange ball... alice was happy to receive that odd gift so she keep it with her at all times...

So the hatchings: Baby's found in the ancient basin... they were 5 of them...

Wright (has one eye on the right and two small ones on the left)

Crown (spikes like crown in the head, two big eyes whit two small ones over them)

Sight (has three eyes, two in each side and one in the middle)

Rams (four horns like a ram, two spike ones like cat ears in the top, and four eyes)

And so the little sweet hearth the youngest of all... it was even an egg that Alice was gifted by thorns... it was shacking when they found the babies... and he was a total menace... he was a murder baby totally a murder baby... a little hornet I tell you... his name...skitter....

He was very skittish when he was born... well he was with anyone who was not Alice... even with the white lady... maybe because they hatched in Alice arms... and she was the first creature that they saw... so they imprinted in Alice... and was totally stuck on her... Alice carries around a silk pouch that skitter uses as cradle... so they are always whit her... they are only 4 bugs beside Alice (who is not a bug) who skitter let them touch him... not even their siblings can attract his attention for long...

Those where their father, hollow, ghost and the white lady... their parents only because they can feel the sire bond... and ghost and hollow, because they were the ones who smelled more like Alice than any other of their siblings...

So this was his family, this were his friends... it may not be a picture of perfection, it may not be always easy... but this was what destiny decided to gift him, and he will not be ingrate... this was a happiness that never tough he was deserving of having... and he will be grateful for it...

It has been almost two years since Alice arrival... many things had happen... and Alice never faulted to prove that no matter what it happened or who would come to bring the king down... she will stand beside him and tear down whatever or who ever tried to mess with him...

His best friend... his pillar of strength his right hand bug... his dear lady Amethyst... his beloved Alice...

The old mythological wyrm stared at Alice... and it was like she could fell him staring... and... pull out her tongue throwing a raspberry at him... he snorted... and did the same...

Upon looking at their parents (unknown to both of them that Alice was considered their mom) they started doing it to... yes... this was a small patch of heaven in this hellish world... and he was very happy for it...

c

c

c

c

cLOL


	6. Promises and murder babys

The pale king was sitting in his carriage looking out the window of his private carriage drawn by a stag, he was returning to the palace, after having visited the board of representatives of the miners ...

many had begun to be infected. ...

but after Alice went and gave one of her great motivational speeches she managed to keep afloat those miners whose minds had begun to sink into the immensity of the traitorous light ...

_***-*-two months ago*-*-** _

"Tell me what does the light promise you ... does it promise you riches? ... Does it promise you the strength to mine more? ... Does it promise you to dig more than before and thus obtain the best crystals?"

Alice said to them ... many fearfully and embarrassingly began to nod...

"Do not be afraid to answer, you are like others whose sweet words many insects have fallen victim to ... but I want you to know something and keep it in mind ... your gift ... is like crystal"

she said holding a piece of crystal...

"It is very beautiful ... but like all beautiful glass ... it can also be dangerous ..." said Alice and she stuck the tip of the crystal in the palm of her hand...

Everyone looked horrified ... "even the most beautiful flower has thorns" she said showing her hand "in the same way the most beautiful crystal can become the most piercing nail" said Alice

"Answer me this and be sincere, not with me, but with yourselves ... by obtaining the power that she promises you and surrendering to sleep in life ... how will all the riches serve you in your death?" she said and everyone looked at her surprised at such a question.

"Once they surrender to the dream in life their mind will focus on a single duty and only on that ... if it is digging ... they will dig, they will dig more than ever, they will dig without stopping ... until they exhale their last breath and Even so, your body will be fed by the dreams you had in life and you will dig for all eternity ... and what use will all your work be, if in the end, you can never enjoy it? They all looked at her in panic as they realized ... that her words were true...

"The promises that she makes to you ... to fulfill your wish ... it comes with a payment ... and that is your life eternally united to the great eternal dream ... and we all know what is the eternal dream of which one never come back, don't you? " many miners began to cry, others to tremble with fear and others with anger ... so many of their comrades had fallen because of the dream and its promises and it was not even real...

_***-*-*-present time*-*-*-*** _

After that day, an exclusive contract was made with the miners ... their crystals were perfect to create the containers for the infection and the power of the mine bosses was perfect to crystallize the infection and be able to analyze it...

Alice had been a blessing not only to himself, but to all Hallownest ... right now he was coming home... home... he has never really tough like that about the palace... he always called it that, the palace, was never really home before... But now it was that home, where not only he lived, but his family was there...

You were there... his precious Alice... right now you were at the palace taking care of some task for the palace... he could picture right now... sitting in the throne talking to farmers about new ways of farming, talking to the engineers about fixing the waterways, scolding nobles about being greedy pompous annoying bugs.

Also fuzzing about the palace chatting in the kitchen with the cooks about new recipes, in the gardens about something you called a Zen garden, also pampering and cuddling the children who were at the moment in the palace...

This was a little of a sour topic for him... people keep telling him and commenting... about what splendid mother you could be... that it was a shame for you not to have hatchlings of your own... all because some noble in a reunion commented that you were such a maternal bug when they saw you with skitter in your lap... skitter was his youngest child... a newborn from the abyss who imprinted in you because he literally was born in your arms...

"I don't think that's a possibility... my kind is very rare, and hard to breed with bugs outside of our type... and since I'm here I have not seen none of my kin so that's a no..." said Alice.

-"how about when you return to your land?" said a noble eagerly...

-"oh so you are eager to get rid of me so soon?" says Alice with an evil mirth in her voice...

_And so the noble was shamed by other for saying something so out of place..._

**_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_ **

**_WYRM POV...._ **

That day after retiring for the evening... Alice and me were sitting in the family room beside the chimney having tea together...

the children where around us, some were drawing in some paper scattered in the floor, some playing with blocks, and other ones just cuddling in bug piles beside each one of us, and skitter was.... In time out on my head because he stabbed Dryya with a little dagger that he took from somewhere...

I need to found out what happened there... I will bring it out in my next weekly tea with the white lady... it must not be very serious since Alice did not make too much of a fuzz when she told me what happened...

the atmosphere was serene ... and you could hear the murmurs of the children, the slight sound of paper moving and the crackling of the wood in the fireplace ... that was until a voice made me come back to myself ...

-"I don't plan on leaving" said Alice very suddenly

-"what?" I said a little surprise

-"I promised you, that I will remain by your side...no matter what... and I will" said Alice

I stared at her –"why so suddenly are you saying this?"

She smiled at me sweetly –"I could tell that what that annoying bug said about me having baby's or leaving got you unconfutable, so I'm telling you right here and right now... that I don't plan on leaving..." she said calmly sipping some tea

-"why not?" I said carefully

-" for two main reasons, one because I promise you that I will remain by your side until you deem me unwelcome... and second... well leaving will also mean me leaving such a bunch of cute bugs alone, and that's a nonono" said Alice when some of the children were staring at her worriedly about her leaving...

I let out a sight that I did not know I was holding... but then I stared at her... -"what if I don't want you to ever leave?" I said very seriously

She stared at me a little surprised, but then smiled at me and looked at the flames dancing in the chimney –"what if you in the future don't want me here anymore" she said silently.

I stared at her... I can easily tell her to leave, but she cannot leave freely back home... she has much more to lose, than me... in her mind I am everything she has here... but she does not understand that I had literally nothing before she came in to my life... what I have now its al thank to her.

I stared at her... I stood up from my comfy armchair and came before her, took both of her hand and placed a soft kiss in each one, before placing them against my chest... such warmth such softness...

-"Alice... my dear Alice... please never leave my side... and I promise you that as long as you can stand my broken wreaked sinner self... you will always have a place to call home" I said looking directly at her eyes... such eyes that always are so expressive, and ever so beautiful... even now with some tear coming from them... they are just breath taking.

-"and so I promise you my sweet wyrm, that as long as you can stand my stubborn, loud and quirkily odd way of being... I will never leave your side... I already promise you silly wyrm that I will remain beside you no matter what... so pretty much you are stuck with me now buggy boi" she said bleeping her tongue at me...

Our foreheads touched and I let out a soft trill and she a sweet humming sound... it was such a sweet peaceful moment... until skitter heat my heat with a stick....

-"OUCH SKITTER MY CHILD WHY?" I said trying to take the stick from them... and Alice... well Alice was in the floor in full belly laugh, rolling in the floor... my older ones who were present tried to help me take skitter out of my crown spikes on my head but skitter keep on not only hitting me but also the hands of his siblings that were coming near...

Alice ended in a bug pile in the floor when the younger ones saw her in the floor... it was thorns who finally took skitter... and proceeded to drop him to the floor when he hit his face with the stick...

-"SKITTER WHY? ALICE STOP LAUGHING" I said very annoyed... she pulled me in the bug pile and I cuddle beside her... -"I think they blame you for me crying, so they valiantly defended my honor by hitting said bully with his wooden nail" she finished snorting when she saw skitter swinging from the chandeliers...

It was a mess the toddlers joined by saving his sibling from the older ones... and the teens where just cuddling beside us looking very entertained by the chaos...

-"This is my life now" I said cuddling tighter against Alice... -"pretty much... so get used to it" said Alice getting comfortable in the bug pile...

And you know what I'm ok with it...-"ok" I said and close my eyes... this was a mess of a life a chaotic mess... but one that I will not trade for nothing in this world...

And... skitter crushed against my head and hell broke loose once again.... "NO MY CHILD WHY?" why me?

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"ALICE NOOOOOO"

"ALICE YESSSSSS"

"SKITTER NOOOO"

"SSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR" shouted skitter

"HMMMMMWWRRRHMMMWWWW" where laughing the children

"ALICE THE CHILDREN ARE LAUGHING AT ME"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA SNNNNNNRRRRTT...ok ok ok in of kiddos give papa a rest... poor papa its getting upset... give papa a hug" every little face was staring at me

And that how I ended under a pile of children of all sizes... -"mutiny all of you" I said

"Anarchy buggy boi, pure anarchy...chu"" I could not say more because i was over heating myself after Alice kissed my forehead... this was the life...my life...

**_ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ_ **

**_"WHY SKITTER STABBED DRYYA?"_ **

**_ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ_ **

Alice woke up earlier than usual, this day she would have a meeting with the representatives of greenpath of the moss knights tribe ... ghost and hollow would take the little ones to see the white lady, while the teenagers would have training with Isma ...

the problem was skitter ... since skitter was born he made it very clear ... that Alice was his favorite person and that he didn't like being away from her ...

and that fed the ideology to the other hatchlings, that it was okay to stay with Alice all the time if they wanted ... skitter fervently refused to go see the white lady if it was not his father and older brothers who were taking him and they had to stay there all the time because skitter would remain seated on the lap of whoever was his caregiver at the time ..

But now there was not so much problem since Lady Amethyst gave the hatchlings stuffed animals of various individuals from the palace and insects of greenpath,

but the one which had become the favorite of skitter and which he fiercely protected ... It was a crochet doll of Alice herself ...

skitter adored that doll ... and most importantly alice washed that doll with her lavender and chamomile soap, so it smelled very similar to her ... which calmed skitter made it friendlier ...

there was just one little problem ... no one except alice could touch that doll without skitter's permission ... in short, never take that doll from skitter or touch it without his permission ... or there will be disastrous consequences ...

_Something that dryya learned that particular day..._

Skitter was sitting next to his brothers while the white lady explained the names of plants that were edible and which ones they should not touch while in the garden...

_Everything was fine until ... dryya arrived on the scene..._

Isma was parkour training the teen vessels ... while the white lady was with the little ones ... and looked at the little hatchlings with different stuffed animals ... she could clearly recognize that they were supposed to be ... except ... the one that skitter had with him ...

Dryya could see that of all of them it was the smallest who was not paying attention to the white lady ... it is more like he was completely ignoring her ... all in favor of playing with that strange doll...

Slowly dryya approached skitter ... - "come on little one, please, it's something very interesting, come on" said dryya placing one hand on skitters head while with the other she took the doll...

If she had been more attentive she would have felt the stares of horror from all the vessels around her...

\- "What is this thing? It's very strange" she said raising the doll closer to her face to inspect it... Forgetting ... that she still had a hand on skitters head...

One thing you should never forget about skitter and it is a saying that is very engraved in the mind of every vessel, these are the wise words that mama Amethyst once said to them, when skitter tried to stab one of his older brothers with a fork, when he wanted to take a piece of sweet potato from the skitters plate...

\- "Well you know what they say ... he is baby, and when baby, he can and will cut a bitch..."

And said and done from within her inventory within her void, I take out one of her father's little letter openers and nail it to dryya, the hand that she foolishly held on the head of the little vessel. ...

The white lady was horrified ... but none of the children of the abyss seemed very surprised... hollow and ghost even face palmed

Isma approached and took the doll and cleaned up a little before handing it over to skitter ... who wrapped it in his small void tentacles and kept it inside him ... he was not going to risk someone else taking it away ... it's the special treat that mommy Alice gave him ...

All the little hatchlings followed skitters lead and absorbed her stuffed animals ... if she was able to do the foolish thing to try to take her treasure from skitter, she might as well try to do it with them...

And so dryya became the number one enemy of the hatchlings called the mean knight who takes dolls away ... and Isma became the nice knight who returns dolls...

and skitter remained in a bad mood until they put him on Alice's lap once they got back to the castle in the afternoon... 

and so that afternoon when isma returned with the young vessels, and told what happened to Alice ... 

and Alice started laughing out loud and simply told her...

_**"He's baby and he will cut a bitch"** _

lol

lol

lol

lol

lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skitter is a vessel i fell in love when reading his stats... by https://booflies.tumblr.com/tagged/skitter


End file.
